So this is love
by Bookthief15
Summary: When Merlin was forced to tell Arthur the truth he couldn't have imagined how much his life was about to change.
1. Chapter 1: The beast

**_Hello guys, firstly I want to thank everyone who reads the story, it's my first fanfic so reviews will be very appreciated. I wanted you to know that English is my second language, I apologise if there's any grammar or spelling mistake. Hope you enjoy this Merthur fic. I don't own any of the characters or the background of this story, it's based on the show._**

Chapter 1: The beast.

Merlin went out of his chambers as soon as the sun rose upon Camelot, he knew that if he was even one second late, the prince would be cranky all day long. On his way to his master's room he almost tripped with all the knights that were on his path. Merlin was known for being quite clumsy.

When he finally arrived to the prince's chambers, Arthur had woken up and was asking for his breakfast. "For God sakes, Merlin! Is it too hard for you to arrive early? I'm starving!" The boy replied rolling his eyes "I've arrived early..." he realised that Arthur was giving him a horrible look so he continued "...my lord and I will bring your breakfast right away" the boy ran out of the room mumbling how arrogant Arthur was and went to the castle kitchen.

Once the prince had been fed and dressed both of them went down to the throne room, where Arthur was meeting Uther, his father. When they entered the room, the king was informing the knights about a dangerous creature that lived in the woods. "Son, you arrived just in time. Please lead the knights to the beast and kill it, it's been causing a lot of problems in the village". The young prince nodded "Of course father, we'll be back as soon as we can".

Arthur, his manservant and the knights went out of the castle to fight the creature. They carried all types of weapons; swords, crossbows, flails, not to mention the powerful horses that could kill a man with one kick. By the time they got to the village, it had already been destroyed. The knights searched for any villager who may had survived the attack but not even one was found.

Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur's side, it was his duty to protect him, even if the prince didn't notice his hard work. "Relax, you're making me nervous Merlin". The warlock replied offended "I'm not scared" but he heard a crackling noise that made him change his mind "What was that?". The prince laughed "Probably your shaking knees". "That's not funny Arthur. Seriously listen". The noise became louder as they came closer to the woods that surrounded the village. "Stay behind me, I don't want you to get hurt" the prince said while he walked towards a tree that has just been scratched, it seems that the beast was a wolf, a huge wolf.

"Watch out!" Merlin shouted. The giant creature tried to attack the prince but he was faster and made a big cut on its leg. The knights ran to help Arthur, they used everything they had to protect their future king but the beast killed them one by one ripping them apart with its enormous fangs. Only the prince and his servant were left after a few minutes of combat, both of them were unarmed and the wolf was getting closer with every second that passed, its paws were covered in the knights blood and it was running towards the prince. Merlin knew what he had to do, he couldn't let Arthur die, his duty was to make sure he was safe no matter what so he decided to use his powers, even if he had to die because of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets.

Merlin lifted his hand to cast a spell, he whispered "Lyfte ie be in balven ac forhienam se wideor". Arthur noticed how the boy's eyes changed from a light blue to a golden brown colour and then a flame came out of his hand. "Merlin what the hell was that!?". The warlock pushed Arthur "Shut up and stay behind me, I don't want you to get hurt". He had missed the first time so he cast the spell again and in a matter of seconds the wolf was burning up.

Both of them ran away from the creature. Arthur couldn't believe what he just saw, his closest friend, the most loyal and annoying servant he'd ever had was a sorcerer. "I can explain, Arthur...". The prince yelled at him "Don't! Don't say a single word, Merlin, you know the laws of Camelot". The boy stepped back "Are you going to tell the king?". Arthur didn't answer the question and got on his horse heading back to the castle followed by his servant.

Merlin didn't know what to do, he could run away avoiding the execution that was waiting for him at Camelot or he could trust Arthur. He knew the prince could be arrogant sometimes but he was noble and kind. After all they have been through he doubted that Arthur could tell his father knowing he would kill him.

The sunset forced them to camp in the middle of the woods, it wasn't safe to keep traveling at night. "Does it bothers you if I use magic to make a fire?" Merlin asked nervously. "Go ahead" Arthur replied, his voice didn't show any emotion so the warlock began to worry even more. With a quick change of colour on the boy's eyes a fire was lightened between the two of them. The prince took a bag that was tied up to his horse and grabbed food from it, he offered some to Merlin. "You need to eat something, killing a giant wolf might made you feel hungry".

After they had finished their dinner there was an awkward silence that Merlin had the need to fill. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner...". The prince began yelling again "Sooner!? You should've told me since the moment we first met! How could you fool me like this?..." Arthur's voice was breaking "...Merlin do you realise what this means? My father will kill you without hesitating if he finds out". "If he finds out? You won't tell...". The prince interrupted him "Of course I won't you idiot. How could I? You are more than a servant to me Merlin". This words made the young man a little bit nervous "Oh...Arthur, I know that we are friends but you'd be betraying your father if you don't tell him". The prince stood up and walked around the fire "Merlin, your stupidity surprises me more every day. Clearly that wasn't what I meant". The warlock looked him in the eyes "I know it wasn't...". Arthur waited for him to continue but he didn't "Merlin...I am aware that a prince isn't allowed to have this kind of hmmm feelings for a servant, specially a manservant, but I can't help it... I think that..." he cleared his throat "that I have developed feelings...for you...". Merlin smiled shyly "Are you telling me you love me, my lord?".


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden feelings

Chapter 3: Hidden fellings

The prince sat on the log next to the fire, this time closer to Merlin "No...where do you get those weird ideas Merlin?" he hemmed "I'm just saying that I hmm...I really care about you" he pushed the young man playfully making him fell on the ground "You could not possibly use your magic against Camelot, the years I've spent with you had shown me how loyal and honest you are, although, you are also an idiot but that doesn't make you evil" both of them smiled and Arthur sat on the ground with the dark haired boy. "So feelings uh... I feel the same for you Arthur, I care about you" Merlin blushed a little as he stood up and put some blankets on the floor so they could sleep there.

Merlin woke up with the sound of raindrops falling on a lake that was nearby, he turned around and watched Arthur sleep. He looked so peaceful, so calm. They didn't talk much last night, the conversation they'd had after dinner unleashed something, something that didn't allowed Merlin to see Arthur the way he did before.

The young warlock began to packed everything before waking his master, if they wanted to have breakfast at home they had to leave in that moment, the sun was beginning to rise. Arthur woke up because of Merlin, the boy was doing so much noise that he swore that the people in the castle could hear him, but he didn't complained. The prince just watched the clumsiness of his servant, he found it quite cute."Morning Merlin" with the sound of Arthur's voice the dark haired boy felt a knot in his stomach but it wasn't until he looked into those blue eyes that he realised what he was truly feeling for the prince "Morning, m-my lord" he stuttered. "Are we ready to go? I'm starving" Arthur got up and walked to the horses. "You're always hungry. Maybe you should try eating less" the boy pointed at Arthur's belly. "What do you mean Merlin? I'm in perfect shape" he lifted his shirt. Merlin gulped and stared at the prince's abs "Hmm, just as I thought..." he was melting inside but he couldn't let Arthur know "You should eat less, my lord" the boy laughed as he got on the horse and started ridding back to Camelot.

Once they'd arrived to the castle Arthur informed the king about what happened with the beast meanwhile Merlin was having breakfast with Gaius. "So how did it go?" the old man asked. "It was great until I had to save Arthur's ass again, he didn't thank me again, oh and I was forgetting a small detail...he knows I'm a warlock so everything is perfect" his voice got louder as he finished the sentence. Gaius yelled "What were you thinking!? He will execute you!" the boy interrupted "No, he won't. I think he loves me and I love him too but I can't tell him what I feel unless he tells me those three fucking words!" He sighed "...sorry Gaius it was an overwhelming day, I'll be in my room until Arthur decides if he wants me to do something". Merlin stood up leaving his food on the table and walked to his room.


End file.
